The Legendary of the Phantom Phoenix
by ghostfinder
Summary: Danny and the new two halfas appeared in the legends of the Phantom Phoenix. The three halfas must save the Ghost Zone before it's too late before it is taken by the demons ghost invaders and has complete full control over it. Danny is destined to find the Phantom Phoenix and combine it with the light and dark phoenix together, even the light and dark halfas too. Rated t for h***
1. Chapter 1

**Guys, this my first fanfic of the summer and also warning OCs halfa will appear. The Light and Dark Halfas and also, they are in deviantART. Also, see me in deviantART too ^^. Plus, if you can't understand it and it's vague, just review me and I'll fix it with no problems. Also, the story may be a little bit rushed cuz I never planned it out... I didn't use good words in there, only a bit easy ones. I don't add foreshadowing cuz I don't know how, but just see how it flows got it? I flow with the story that's all. Plus, I always addded a comic relief in there. I always wanted to be a short story just like a 24 minutes episode or a little longer. I'm terrible at writing DP fanfics story ^^; I'm only good at my Danny Phantom Original Characters story. You'll see how it flows ^^;**

Chapter One: The Legendary of Phantom Phoenix

_There was a war between the demons, ghosts, and the angels in different spiritual species. They were fighting to take over the world and the ghost zone. There were no peace between the Demon Zone, the Dark Angel Zone, the Light Zone, and the Ghost Zone. They are territorial and each zone has a guardian and the ghost bird guardian. _

_They were born in a nest and they hatch by their own mother…The Phantom Phoenix. Phantom Phoenix is the mother of all spiritual species. She gave birth to Dark Crow and Light Dove. She was created by the ancient people of the past before Egyptian times. She was here to protect all of the spiritual ancestors in the Ghost Zone, while her kids protect the other zones. _

_One day, the Demons were jealous of the Phantom Phoenix and they created their own phoenix guardian in the hell of fire. When their own phoenix guardian was created, they named it Devil of Fire. _

_The Devil of Fire looks like a parrot beak, with two red devil horns on its head, the tail was flaming like hellfire. The Devil of Fire' eyes were yellow as hatred and full of spiritual demonic anger. The body of the phoenix is 20 foot like the other phoenixes, Phantom Phoenix, Dark Crow, and Light Dove. It's bigger than any other animals, humans, and ghosts. The Devil of Fire roared and leaves the Demon Zone to fight the other phoenixes…_

-Line Break-

In the peaceful town called Amity Park, Danny and his friends were all in the Nasty Burger to eat something. They all laugh together; telling how's their day, and fighting ghosts.

Danny laughed, "Ha, ha good one, Sam and I love your jokes."

"Thanks Danny," Sam blushed and she looks down to the floor to hide it away.

Tucker asked, "Hey Danny, what are we going to do today? We made peace between the Ghost Zone and the world is safe from it."

Danny replied, "Uh I don't know, but it's up to all of us."

"Maybe and it's feeling so boring here after you revealed your secret," Sam signed and she puts her right hand under her chin and stared at him.

Tucker asked, "What happened to Vlad? Did he come back yet?"

Danny answered, "Uh no, not yet and I'm not sure if he's dead yet. The last time my dad saw him, he left him in space, that's all."

Sam signed in bore ness and finished her last meal, "All finish and also when are we going to meet some new people that are moving to Amity Park?"

Danny said, "Well, it's summer and we have more free time and that's it."

"Alright, let's do something," Tucker raised his voice and he stood up.

Danny agreed and he stood up and takes the tray from his friends to put them in the garbage from the tray. He walked back to his friends and holds Sam's hands together.

Sam blushed and together, they both walked outside of the restaurant. Tucker told them to wait up after him and he catches up with them.

Danny looked around him and his friends to see any other people coming toward him like news reporter, camera mans, and other people that works with the television. He didn't like people disturbing him and he made is clear to them. It's not like he's the boss or mayor of Amity Park. He just felt uncomfortable around people.

Danny said, "It's clear, no confettis, no people, and also I hate to be around with them."

Tucker nodded, "Yeah and even fangirls too. We have to avoid them."

Sam stared at her best friend, Tucker and give him a glare, "Really?"

"Come on Sam, the girls would ask Danny out for a date."

"Ha. Ha. Not for once in life except me," sarcastically said Sam.

The Phantom Trio walked together back to the Fenton's home. When they got there, Danny's parents gave him a surprise.

Maddie smiled at her son, "Hey Danny, we got a surprise for you."

"Yeah and it's bigger and awesome," Jack added with more glee and excitement.

Danny raised an eyebrow and smiled, "What is it?"

Maddie and Jack pulled the white sheet off the machine and said, "IT'S THE PHANTOM SUCKER!"

Danny asked and crossed his arms, "So, what does it do?" he eye rolled on them.

Maddie explained, "It sucks ghost back into the ghost zone when you use this machine. Also, you don't need to use the Fenton Thermos anymore."

Danny shook his head a no and refused, "No thank you mom, I think I'm fine with the Fenton Thermos as my way. It's easier and good for my muscles."

Jack whined, "Aw, it would be cool on the news if you use this one."

Danny pointed out and counted on his fingers, "Uh right, one it's big. Two, do you think I can carry it in my hands all of the time when I'm flying, and three it's ridiculous."

Sam nodded, "Yes and also, we like to battle our way and we have other ghosts that can help us you know."

Tucker added and counted, "Like Frostbite, Danielle, Wulf, and other ghosts that can help us."

Maddie seems to feel a little upset, but then it's okay. Danny wants to do what's best for ghost fighting, even his parents too. So, Jack and Maddie brought the machine back downstairs to the lab by themselves with no help of their son.

Suddenly, it came out from the lab, the Box Ghost appeared screaming out of the Ghost Portal, "AH, THE DEMONS ARE COMING!" he flew over Danny's parents and intangibly and invisibly flew out of his home.

Danny's parents both yelled, "GHOSTS!"

Maddie ordered, "Jack, you get the guns and I get the Fenton Bazooka."

Jack nodded and gets their ghost weapons quickly.

Suddenly, Danny's ghost sense went off and turned around, "What? A ghost?"

Sam and Tucker are both pumped and they are ready for actions.

Sam asked, "Who's the ghost?"

Then, the Box Ghost appeared in front of Danny and grabbed his neck collar, "DANNY PHANTOM! WE NEED YOUR HELP."

Sam and Tucker suddenly felt bored again in unison, "Oh, it's the Box Ghost."

Danny signed and asked, "What?"

"The Ghost Zone is in trouble. The Guardians of the Ghost Zone is defeated by the demons and the Phantom Phoenix is captured by them," the Box Ghost quickly yelled at him.

Danny crossed his arms, "Why should I help you guys twice?"

"Don't you know the demons and the angels exist?"

"The Demons and the Angels? What are those? Are they real?"

"YES THEY ARE REAL AND YOU CAN'T SEE THEM UNLESS YOU'RE A GHOST!" he shouted at him.

"Whoa, jeez calm down," Danny tries to calm him down, "I thought they only are from Heaven and Hell."

(Cricket Chirps)

The Box Ghost yelled with fear in his tone, "THEY ARE FROM THE DEMON ZONE AND THE ANGEL ZONE. STOP THEM AND YOU MUST. YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE!," he started to panicked and raid the streets.

Suddenly, a boom of Ghosts escaped from the Ghost Zone to run away for their lives. They are afraid of something they know. Sam and Tucker gasped in fear when the sky turned green. The Ghosts needed to find a new place to haunt just like when Pariah Dark took over the Ghost Zone.

Sam shouted at Danny, "Danny, do something, go ghost!"

Danny shouted and rose up in the air; "I'M GOING GHOST!" he transformed into his alter ego ghosts self. He flies into the air quickly to capture all of the bazillions ghost's attentions.

Danny yelled, "HELLO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU SHOULD STAY IN THE GHOST ZONE."

Then a female ghost floated toard to him, it appears to be Desiree in a worried mood and she came up to him and said, "We are escaping from the red demons ghost and we have to flee for our life so we don't become one of them."

Then Skulker came in without a notice and he added, "They are the ones that finished their life, while we ghosts have an unfinished life," he flew away into the sky.

Desiree told Danny, "Also Danny, we won't invade your people, but we'll stay here in Amity Park till the war is over and there are other ghosts that are fighting against the demons."

Danny asked, "But wait, how do I stop them?"

Desiree answered, "When three good phoenixes united together to defeat the demon phoenix. It must have the person with the same powers as the phoenix. None of us are closer to the Light and Dark phoenixes."

Danny asked, "Who are the Light and Dark phoenixes?"

"Well, Light Dove and Dark Crow are phoenixes and their mother is the Ghost Phoenix known as the Phantom Phoenix, our phoenix. Right now, our phoenix has been captured and the Ghost Guardians and councils couldn't retrieved it."

"What about the Light and Dark Phoenixes? Where can I find the Phantom Phoenix?"

"They need to find a person that controls total light and total dark elements. It must be a ghost with no wings and halo, meaning, not angel. Also, when you reached to the Phantom Phoenix, become her partner and find another halfa that are the same species as you are," then she leaves Danny alone and flies after the other ghosts that are rounding up.

Danny said, "Another halfa."

Sam asked, "Where are we going to find another one? Dani can't help us because she got the same powers as you. You and Dani are the only one."

Tucker agreed, "Yeah, the only one."

Danny signed, "There isn't another halfa like I am and also if there are any, I would be a show-off at them."

**Please Review if you added this story on watch and favorite. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the ghosts disappear from the green sky, the sky slowly becomes blue and clear again. Danny looked up in the sky and there is nothing wrong with it. Maddie and Jack both ran out through the door and got their weapons in their hands.

Danny turned to his parents and he said, "Dad, Mom, the ghosts weren't attacking us, they were escaping from the demons in the Ghost Zone."

"The demons?" Maddie raised an eyebrow with an interest, "What are they? Another type of ghosts?"

Danny nodded, "Yes and also, angels exist, but the demons are invading the ghost's homes."

Sam asked, "But how are you going to stop them? The humans can't get into the Ghost Zone because they will be exposed to ectoplasm."

"No, they won't be exposed to ectoplasm like you guys. Humans are okay, but the demons sound dangerous," Danny said.

Tucker asked, "Do you need help?"

"No, I should do this alone with nobody's help, I'm thinking that I can defeat the demon on my own with no one else."

"Okay then, good luck, we'll be waiting on the other side," Tucker nodded.

Danny turned to Sam, "Sam, is there anything else that you want to say to me?"

Sam suddenly looked down, all depress. She signed sadly and suddenly, gave him a quick surprise hug, "Please be safe."

Danny signed and hugged her, "Thanks."

Tucker gave him thumbs up, "Good Luck, bro."

Danny nodded, "Wish me luck and off to the Ghost Zone," he saluted and he flew off to his house intangibly, then flew down the stairs to the Fenton Lab, and then quickly enter inside of the portal.

On the other side of the portal, the Ghost Zone looks red and sick. It wasn't the way it supposes to be. Fire was burning everywhere with crackling demons. The ghosts were screaming in terror and becoming minions or slaves to the demons or prisoners of the Ghost Zone. The Ghost Zone was having a high fever just like a normal human being's high fever temperature. Danny couldn't stand this hot temperature, he always get use to the cold temperatures.

Danny wiped his forehead to get rid of the sweats, "Why it's so hot in here? Where are the other ghosts were imprison in."

Suddenly, one of the red skinned demons pointed at Danny and yelled, "LOOK HERE! MORE GHOSTS! GET HIM!"

Danny gasped and heard it was coming behind him. He turned around and panicked, "YIKES! A DEMON!" he tries to get away quickly from them, but the demons were speeding like flames of fire.

The demon yelled, "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU WILL PAY!" suddenly Danny made a left turn and the demon hits into the cactus and got stuck.

Danny smiled, "Have a nice, terrible day!," he quickly flew away from the demon so he won't be caught.

Suddenly, other demons are coming after him with their forked staff. They were screaming in rage after him. Danny quickly panicked and turned the other way, but the demons surrounded him everywhere.

Danny quickly thought, "Think, and think what should I do?"

Suddenly, a white ghost beam shoots off the demons in front of Danny, setting him free. Another ghost beam that is purple shoots behind of Danny and he turned around.

Danny looked up and he saw two big flying birds that look like a dove and a crow. He raised an eyebrow, "Dark Crow? Light Dove?"

It is them, the two legendaries phoenixes of the other zone. Light Dove has a pink flame on its head and tail and the Dark Crow has a purple flame on its head and tail They both look genetically similar, but Dark Crow is taller than Light Dove.

Dark Crow kept shooting dark flames at the demons everywhere and it disappeared, suddenly, someone on Dark Crow's back appeared and sends dark ghost rays at the demons. It was a fifteen years old boy that wears a Japanese ninja clothes black and purple and has a purple band on his forehead. He looks Asian and his hair is Midnight blue. His skin looks a little pale peach and his eyes were glowing purple dangerously. He jumped off and protects Danny from the demons.

Danny raised an eyebrow, "A halfa? WHAT?"

Suddenly, someone else jumped off of Light Dove's back and shoots light rays at the demons and spins around. It was a girl in her sports jacket outfit. Her outfit is mainly yellow and white. Her hair and eyes are both yellow. She looks Asian just like the other boy too. He skin is tanned a little close to Danny, but not too tan. Just right.

The two ghosts both finished the other demons and clashing their heads together. Finally, the Dark Crow and the Light Dove eliminated the demons by combining their powers together that almost look like a solar eclipse. Then, there it was done for a second.

Dark Crow turned to the boy and winked at him, "Good work, Dennis."

Light Dove turned to the girl and shake wings and hand at the yellow haired girl, "That's a great save, Clara."

The names were revealed to Danny and Danny gasped, "Dennis? Clara?"

Dennis turned to Danny and asked, "Who are you? What are you doing here during the middle of the Spiritual War?"

"Wait, we're in the war?" Danny suddenly got confused and then answered his question, "Okay, my name is Danny Phantom and who are you?"

Clara introduced herself politely, "I'm Clara Nguyen and I'm a light halfa," she introduced to the boy, "And this is Dennis Nagasaki, my boyfriend and he's the dark halfa. Don't mess with him."

Dennis crossed his arms and stared at Danny, "And let me guess, are you another halfa?"

Danny nodded, "Yes? Also, where's Phantom Phoenix?"

Dark Crow and Light Dove sadly looked down at Danny and close their eyes. Light Dove answered, "She is captured in Pariah's castle along with the other ghost guardians. The Dark Angels and the Light Angels refused to help out the Ghost Zone."

Danny said, "That's sad and not nice."

"Yeah and also, the Demon bird named "Devil of Fire" could be coming any second to destroy us and we need our mother to defeat it together and we needed you to lend us some of your ghost powers," Dark Crow said.

Danny suddenly got into confusion, "Wait, I need help here. Are you Phantom Phoenix's kids?"

Dark Crow and Light Dove both respond in unison, "Yes."

"Oh, I see."

Light Dove nodded, "Yep and we need plans, we have to go somewhere safeter like San Diego."

Dark Crow nodded, "Yep," she gather her energy in front of her beak and blasted a human world portal the leads to San Diego, "Right here and come on."

Danny complained, "Why can't it be in Amity Park?"

(Cricket Chirps)

Dennis answered, "Because we live there and those Phoenix don't know where you live."

Clara pleaded, "Come on, it'll be fun," she grabbed Danny's hand quickly and went inside of the portal together. Dennis shrugged his shoulders and flew into the portal. The two lights and dark phoenix come after them.

When they got to the other side of the portal, they are in the woods in front of the tree house.

Dennis smiled, "Here we are, San Diego at our tree house with my other three friends."

Clara called, "TEAM YIN YANG, OVER HERE!"

Suddenly a boy and two little girls fell out of the tree house at the same time.

Dennis face palmed, "Danny, hello to my team."

Danny gave weird look at him, "Really? Are they all humans?"

"Nope, we have one more, KYLE!"

Suddenly, a fourteen years old Asian boy stood up quickly and transformed into his ghost form. His black and brown hair changes to gray and sky blue hair. His normal brown outfit transformed to his ice skating outfit. The boy was presented, "I'M HERE!"

Dennis grinned with confident, "That's Kyle."

Danny twitches his eyes, "There are three more halfas that existed?"

Clara shook her head a no, "Nope, 4 more halfas. We have the sound halfa that lives in Los Angeles, but we don't see him that much cuz he's shy and part of Team Striker."

Danny said, "Wait, you're Team Yin Yang and who's the leader?"

Dennis raises his hands, "I am and I have a hot-headed sister in my team named Katelyn."

Clara added, "And an obnoxious sister named Laura too."

Danny twitches his eyes more and went crazy and pulled his white hair, "THAT'S TOO MUCH!"

Dennis gave a plain stare at Danny, "So what, it's just that we have 5 members in Team Yin Yang and I'm an ally of my cousin, Matthew's team: Team Striker."

Danny smiled, "Cool a backup team and should start to find my other team too."

"Yep and we have to finish the war today or any other day," Dennis said, "Or the Demons will turn the Ghost Zone into the Demon Zone and more demons are going to conquers the Angel Zone or the Dark Angel Zone and the Light Zone."

Danny nodded, "Right and HOW MANY ZONES IN THE GHOST ZONE ARE THERE?"

"Don't know, many different types of zone," Dark Crow entered the conversation.

"Like how many?"

"We don't know, the Ghost Zone goes on forever like a universe and there may be a Candy Zone, Dead Zone, Underworld Zone, and I don't know it at all."

Danny signed and he felt stupid, confuse. He doesn't know what he should do next. He sat down on the grass and thinks about the zones and the war. To be continued...

* * *

**Please Review and also, Dennis and Clara are my OCs. So does Light Dove, Dark Crow, and Phantom Phoenix too. Even Team Yin Yang too. Also, I promise the story will more focus on Danny, but my OCs needed to know more on him and plus, I think I will add a comic relief in the next chapter. Also, I will added back to Amity Park and Back to the Ghost Zone too.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Legendary of the Phantom Phoenix

Dennis smiled and he looked down at confused Danny. Then, the other sister named Laura and Katelyn walked over to them. They both have braids on their head, but they wore a different outfit. Laura wore purple and green shirt with a yin yang sign in the middle and she wore white pants. Katelyn only wore a Chinese red and yellow outfit that almost looks like a Kung Fu fighting clothes.

Katelyn walked over to Danny and asked him furiously, "So who are you, WHAT DO YOU WANT? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Danny was intimidating by Dennis' sister Katelyn and he replied nervously and broke a sweat, "Um, I'm Danny Phantom and have you heard anything about me?"

Katelyn seems surprised and she never heard of him, nor her brother and her friends. She replied in a soft voice, "I'm Katelyn and I never heard of you saving the word."

Danny gave a stare look at Katelyn and put his hands on his hips, "Come on, do you watch the news about me saving the world from the diasteroid?"

"Nope," she shook her head, "We never heard of it because we were in the Ghost Zone all of the time and it was empty and we got out."

Danny face palmed, "Oh great, you never heard of the infamous hero of Danny Phantom."

Dennis raised an eyebrow with interest, "Oh, I suppose you're famous because you are the hero of the world, for me we are not."

Laura added, "We are Team Yin Yang, the stoppers of all human crimes, not ghost crimes."

Danny stopped and turned to Laura, "Wait, you don't fight ghosts?"

Clara shrugged her shoulders, "Mostly, we encountered many spiritual attacks like Kayla. Kayla is the masked ghost, who haunted Dennis' past."

Dennis signed sadly, "Yeah and I missed her very much and she's pretty much is dead and I seen her spirit."

Danny asked and turned to Clara and Dennis sadly, "Wow, I feel pretty much bad for you and do you have any other ghosts besides her?"

Clara pointed out and answered, "Well, we fought demons and angels of the darkness before. It was pretty interesting battle. We fought the Ghost Guardians and the Light and Dark Queen too."

Dennis smiled brightly, "Yep and we are cool people around ghosts."

Danny signed in bore ness and there is nothing new. He asked, "So anything else? Do people call you something like "Ghost Boy?"

Dennis chuckled, "Yeah, they call me "Shadow Dennis" and they called Clara just Clara. They call my friend Kyle, Kyle Cyclone."

Danny asked, "Ever encounter other ghosts before?"

Clara replied and looked up at the sky, "Well, only humans like the psycho girl named Janet and that's it. She is so crazy about Dennis' cousin, Matthew."

"What makes his cousin so special?"

"Uh you'll see," she winked at him.

-Line Break-

When they stopped by Matthew's home, Danny bumps into an unexpected, funny, weird coincidence.

A 13 years old boy named Matthew laughed at Danny and made fun of him because he exploded his hair.

Danny crossed his arms and glared at him, "Oh come on, you messed up my hair."

Dennis nodded, "Yep, he does that to other people that he hates the most and new people too."

"Don't tell me, is he testing me?"

"Eh nope, he just wanted to have fun and he's twice annoying."

"Then why is he a wizard?"

"One time he told me that he found the wand on top of the roof of his house and a spell book together. Then he actually becomes a human wizard. Also, he has an enemy named Chad, the ghost wizard," Dennis explained to him.

"Oh and I haven't seen an actual ghost wizard in the Ghost Zone."

"I don't know where they are hiding, but Chad always coming after my cousin cuz he believes that my cousin is a ghost."

Matthew was done laughing at Danny and he settled down, asked, "So, where was I?"

Dennis recalled, "You were laughing at Danny and exploded his hair."

Danny rolled his eyes and then glared at Matthew, "Yeah and GIVE ME MY HAIR BACK!," he demanded.

"Uh, I got a saying. Your hair grows back if you are a ghost and it grows quicker in an hour. You are not really that hairless at all."

"Thanks for the help wizard," he gave a plain stare at him and he turned to Dennis and asked, "Now can you teleport me back to San Diego where the other phoenixes are?"

Dennis nodded, "Okay," he grabbed Danny's hands tightly and then he teleported quickly by his own shadows.

Then, he returned back to San Diego with Danny where the others are waiting for him. Katelyn, Kyle, and Laura both returned home already by the time they got back. Clara was waiting for Dennis and Danny to finish the mission to save the Phantom Phoenix.

Danny looked around and asked, "Where's the others?"

Clara answered, "They returned home to do something else."

Dennis turned to Dark Crow and asked, "Dark Crow, when can we go back to the Ghost Zone?"

Dark Crow looked down and she signed, "I don't know, I'm scared to go back."

Danny looked down and he can feel, both phoenixes are scared of the demons and they really wanted their mother back. Also, he can feel the ghosts are scared way back in Amity Park and they don't want to go home. What should he do next? He already met Dennis' cousin, Matthew and he's part of Team Striker. Danny doesn't know next for the plan.

Dennis looked at him and interrupted his silent moment, "So Danny, should we go back to the Ghost Zone?"

Danny shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, I feel that we are all scared of the demons," he looked up at Light Dove, "Light Dove, what happens if the Demons take over the Ghost Zone in complete control?"

Light Dove added a frightened tone and responded, "If the Demons take over the Ghost Zone, we all fall into the demons hand, I mean the ghosts. They take away the ghost energies and turn it into their own. They turn every ghost with an unfinished life into a demon. Clockwork, the Observants, the Ghost King, the Guardians, and the Phantom Phoenix can't turn into a demon because they don't a have real life like humans do."

Danny hangs on to the sentence and asked, "Wait, you just mention Clockwork. What happens if the demons find Clockwork?"

"Clockwork is a powerful ghost indeed, but the demons can't stop him with his time control powers," she said with confident tone, "His time powers can freeze on demons and all ghosts, even angels too."

"Can the Angel of Light and Dark can help us?"

"I believe not, they never get along with each other, nor the demons, but they do help the ghosts with an unfinished life."

"But do they care for the ghost's souls?"

"They do, but they give the ghost some times about rethinking on their life. Other ghosts decided not to because they wanted to stay with other ghosts like a family or friends."

"I see and I wonder how's my friends are doing," Danny wondered and looked up in the blue, cloudy skies.

-Line Break-

In Amity Park, Danny's parents and Danny's friends were organizing the ghosts in the park and rounding them up in a circle.

Maddie called over the megaphone, "Ghosts! There is nothing to be afraid of the demons, you have to remain calm and do not scare the citizens of Amity Park."

Jack jumped in and added, "It's for everyone's good and also, if you make one tiny little mistake…" he grabbed out the weapon and pointed at the ghosts, "YOU ARE GOING BACK INTO THE GHOST ZONE."

The ghosts shivered in fear and all yelled, "Please don't make us go back."

Sam turned to Tucker and pleaded, "Tucker, we have to do something with the ghosts."

"How come? They are scared of the demons that we don't know what it looks like."

"Well, they might be invading all people's personal space I guess."

"Okay then, back to the drawing board," he grabbed out his PDA or cell phone and called Danny.

To be continued…

**Please Review and also, I'm going nice and slow and smoothly I think i DON'T KNOW?**


End file.
